Musicians who have played many gigs in small clubs and other venues, understand the importance of showing a little “flair” during their shows. They also understand that with limited pay for these outings and also little set-up space it can be very difficult to set-up and operate a light show for the musical act. Also the time involved in setting it up and tearing it down also can be a hurdle.
A need exists for a series of products that would make a live band's performance visual stimulating, inexpensive, and simple/automatic to operate.